When a Heartbreaker falls in love
by Music Lives Forever234
Summary: Soul is a heartbreaker that makes every girl want him and every guy wanna be him. Maka is a new student at DWMA. When Souls friends bet him to ask Maka out Soul realizes Makas diffrent and actually might start to fall for her. Rated T for swearing and teeney tiny sexual parts...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my very first story ever! So I hope you enjoy I wanna know what you guys like to read and what parrings. Obviously this story is a MakaxSoul,KidxLiz,BlackstarxTsubaki parring. So tell me what rating, and parring you guys like in Soul Eater and I'll see about making one. Also if i get enough reviews I'll continue on this enjoy the story!**

** Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater but if I did Soul and Maka would totally be together.**

It was a hot and sunny day in Death City. Soul Eater Evan the '_heartbreaker_' was breaking another girls heart. "So why can we be together anymore?" Liz Thompson one of the popular girls said holding back a few tears. "Didn't I tell you I want someone new someone cooler then you,like your sister or something." Soul said looking annoyed with the popular girl. "My sister! SOUL EATER EVANS YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Liz screamed and ran away crying. "Another day another girls heart broken by me" Soul said a loud chuckling.

Souls friends Blackstar and Death the Kid walked up to him. "Whats going on guys?" Soul asked his friends. "Nothing much. We saw you break up with that popular girl what's her name? Miz, Fiz I don't know something like that right bro?" Blackstar asked. "Yeah I think it was…Liz, but yeah another girl dumped by me!" Soul answered laughing. "And another girl for the almighty Blackstar!" Blackstar answered back. "Shame though, she was pretty cute." Kid said. Soul and Blackstar gave him a confused look. "Do you like her?" Soul asked the Shimigami. "WHAT!? NO NOT A CHANCE SHES NOT EVEN SYMMETRICAL." Kid screamed. He lied though she had perfect symmetry and Kid knew it from the moment her saw her.

Flashback

It was freshmen year. The boys Kids class had to pull a name out of a hat to pick a partner since there were more guys than girls. He wanted Soul or Blackstar. But Soul got Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. A girl with huge boobs so Soul liked her. Then Blackstar got Crona Gorgon. A guy who's really emo and freaks out a lot so Blackstar of course just bragged a lot to him. Then it was my turn. I hope for someone half way decent. I picked my partner and after that the guys came. "Well who are you pared up with?" Soul asked. "Better hope it's a girl maybe you can just stare at her boobs." Blackstar said "I got Liz Thompson. Who the hell is this chick?" I asked. The guys shrugged. Then a girl with a cowboy hat at red top that showed her stomach and wore bell bottoms. "I'm Liz Thompson and you are?" Liz said with an attitude. "I'm Death the Kid." Kid said turning around. His eyes widened. In Kids eyes Liz was symmetrical and Kid admired symmetry of coarse. "Hm, Well, lets start working than." She said as she sat down. "Jackpot Kid." Soul whispered. Kid rolled his eyes and worked with Liz.

They had and okay time. She laughed at Kids jokes and smiled. He laughed at her jokes and smiled too. Once class was over everyone got ready to go. "Yo Kid ready to go?" Soul asked. "Yeah just a sec." Kid said. Kid got his things together and Liz walked by. "See ya around Kid." Liz said and walked out the door. "Whoa bro tell us everything!" Blackstar said to kid. As Kid told them everything Soul was trailing off to another of his Heartbreaking plans.

End of Flashback

"What ever dude!" Blackstar said. They started walking into school.

Meanwhile

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" A girl with ash blonde hair cursed as she ran out of her house. "Why did I have to get the apartment farther away from school!" She cursed. "Cool it Maka you just have to run, school doesn't start for another 30 minutes you can make it." The girl said to herself. Maka kept running until she bumped into something. "Shit!" she cursed for the 15th time today. Maka opened her eyes and saw a girl with raven black hair look down at her worried. "Are you ok?" The girl asked. "Oh um yeah I'm fine, sorry about just running into you like that." Maka answered back.

"Its fine. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The girl said. "Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you Tsubaki." Maka said. "Its great to meet you too Maka." Tsubaki said smiling. "So Maka, what are you in such a rush for? If me don't mind me asking." She said. "Oh I'm on my way to Death Weapon Meister Academy." Maka told her. "Oh really that's were I'm heading mind if we walk together?" Tsubaki asked. "Not at all." Maka said smiling. They walked for 20 minutes. Maka getting embarrassed for getting worked up over being late. "So Maka do you need me to show you around or anything?" Tsubaki asked. "Um sure." Maka said. Tsubaki took Maka to get her list of classes and other important things. As they walked they saw two girls looking the same walking towards them. "Hey Tsubaki, and girl we don't know." The girl said. "Oh hey Liz, Patti. This is Maka." Tsubaki said. "Nice to meet you Maka. Do you like giraffes?" Patti asked. "Um yeah their pretty cool I guess." Maka said confused. "Yay! I like this girl." Patti said. Maka looked confused. "She acts like a kid sometimes so she might be confusing." Liz said. "So Maka, you're new here?" Patti asked.

"Um yeah." Maka said. "Well welcome to death city!" Liz said. "Thanks!" Maka said. "Whats your class?" Liz asked. "Ummmmm….." Maka said looking at her paper. "Cresent Moon."

"YAY YOU'RE IN OUR CLASS!" Patti screamed with a big smile. "Um cool." Maka said. "Well lets go we don't wanna late Professor Stein doesn't like late students." Tsubaki said. "Oh I know about Professor Stein he was my papas old meister before my mama." Maka said. "Who's your papa?" Liz asked.

"Sprit." Maka answered. "SPRIT ALBARN I SHOULD OF KNOW BYT THE LAST NAME!" Liz said. "Wow your Sprits daughter, he is a 'legend'!" Patti said as they walked to their class.

"Yeah that's why I'm not gonna tell many people." Maka said. "I'm not proud of him like I am with my mama."

"Oh, well, you can tell us after class, we're here so just sit with us and try not to make a scene." Tsubaki said. Looking at the Thompson sisters. The sisters just giggled. They walked in and everyone was staring at them. 'Great.' Maka said in her head. She new this was going to suck.

**Well whatcha guys think so far?I will post new chapters as much as I don't be upset if I don't post right review and tell me what you thought and what parrings and kinds of stories you like for Soul Eater. Anyway see ya guys later. Bye!**

**Love,**

**Music.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so heres the next a little short but dont worry its still pretty ENJOY! **

As everyone looked at them Professor Stein spoke. "Oh, well it appears we have a new student." Stein announced. "What's your name?" He asked. "Maka Albarn." She answered while blushing. Stein looked at her very closely. "You must be Sprits daughter." He said as Maka's eye twitched. "He told me you'd be here" He said.

"Well why don't you tell us a little about yourself." He said as the whole class stared at her. "Um well I lived with my mom for a few years. Then my parents told me it would be best to too attend school here." She said. "Interesting, now go sit between Liz and Patti and you will be behind Soul." Stein said. Soul raised his hand. "Why does the new chick have to be behind me?" Soul asked. Liz looked at him she frowned then looked away. "Because genius, no one is sitting behind you so its an empty seat so it means she has to sit there even I know that and I might be failing!" Blackstar said. Liz looked at Soul in disgust…again. Soul just growled as Maka made her way to her seat. Blackstar passed a note to Soul. 'Dude I totally dare you to ask out the new girl.' Blackstar wrote. Soul passed it back to blackstar. 'What hell no haven't you noticed she's flat chested you know I don't go for girls like that' Soul wrote. It went like that until class was over. Marie walked in. "Alright class is over now GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CLASS BEFORE I DISECT YOU ALL!" Stein yelled as everyone ran out quickly terrified of Steins threat. Maka was the last one out. " may I speak to you real quick?" Professor Stein asked. "Sure." Maka said walking to Steins desk. "I have a very special assignment for you, even thought its your first day." Stein said. They finished talking and Maka walked out leaving Stein and Marie alone to make out. As she walked out Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki were standing outside the door waiting for Maka. "Well?" Tsubaki asked. "What did that creep say?" Liz finished for Tsubaki. "Um well he said….." Maka was about to say before a certain albino walked up to her. "Um….Hi I'm Soul." Soul said looking 'cool'.

"Umm…Maka." Maka said wondering why he was talking to her. "Anyway wanna hang out with me?" Soul said hiding his angry tone from her. "Um….." She said looking at her new friends. Liz grabbed her. "Can I talk to you for a sec Maka?" Liz said pulling Maka away from the '_evil_' albino. "You can't hang out with that dumb jerk Soul." Liz said. "Um why?" Maka asked. "That's what he does. He'll wanna hang out with you. Then you'll start to fall for him. Then he asks you out and you're the happiest girl in the world. Then you guys 'do' each other and the next day or so he breaks up with you. Its his whole heartbreaker thing and you're a idiot if you fall for it." Liz explained. "Wow!…..wait, how do you know?" Maka asked. Liz looked embarrassed and blushed. "I was one of those idiot girls." Liz said looking like she was going to cry. "Worst part is he's best friends with a guy I really like." Liz said as a tear fell. Maka wiped away the tear. "It's ok. Even if you made a dumb mistake doesn't mean I think any less of you. Even if we just met." Maka said with a small smile. Liz smiled big. "Thanks Maka you're the best!" Liz said. They walked back to Soul and the girls. Soul looking a little pissed. "Took ya long enough!" Soul said all mad. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you're such drama queen. I was talking to my FRIEND no need to get all worked up octopus head." Maka said annoyed with the albino. "Whatever are you gonna hang out with me or not?!" Soul said pissed off now. "No thanks!" Maka said shooing him away. Soul felt mad. No one had ever turned down Soul Eater Evans before. "Fine whatever!" Soul said walking off. Maka giggled and Liz and Patti busted out laughing. "No one has ever said something like that to Soul before!" Patti said still laughing. "Yeah that's a new one!" Liz said. Tsubaki giggling along with her friends over the events that just happened. Laughing on they way they walked to lunch not realizing Soul was staring at them fuming.

**Well whatcha think? I tried to make sure no spelling errors were in this. Anyway Next chapter will be coming soon!**

**Love,**

**Music**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here it is chapter 3! I would've had it posted up yesterday but I got grounded. Anyway I'm getting excited cause i'm starting another story! YAY! I'll explain to you guys with a 3rd 'fake' story it will just be my author notes to you guys well enjoy the story.**

"She turned you down….THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Blackstar said laughing his ass off. Kid laughed too. "Why is it so funny!?" Soul said fuming. "Its pretty rare for YOU to get turned downed so its fucking hilarious!" Kid said laughing his ass off too. "Whatever ima get to class." Soul said as he walked away from his friends. Soul was really mad. Just as he was nearing his class he bumped into something. It was Maka. "Watch were your going jerk face!" Maka screamed. As she started walking in the class Soul grabed her arm. "Look I wanna keep my cool image so just go out with me already I know you want to." Soul said. "Why would I want to jerk!?" Maka said. "Just say yes and go out with me you totally want too." Soul said smirking. Maka just kneed him where it hurts the most. Soul let out a yelp as he fell to the floor. "I didn't want to go out with you when I saw you but I did want to do that!" Maka said laughing as she walked into the class. She saw Liz and sat next to her. "Hey Liz!" Maka said smiling. Liz looked up. "Oh hey I saw you knee Soul,let me just say, hilarious!" Liz said laughing. "Thanks,that jerk tried asking me out to keep his cool image." Maka said with a sour face. "We could get back at him." Liz said with a smirk on her face. Maka was interested. "I'm listening." Maka said smirking too. Just as Liz was going to tell Maka her plan class started and Maka was paying attention. Blackstar and Kid walked in 20 minutes late as usual and Stein didn't looked pleased,as usual. "Your late!" Stein said with a sour face. "Sorry Blackstar took forever to walk here." Kid said. "HEY DON'T BLAME YOUR GOD PEASANT YOU SAW SOMETHING UNSYMETRICAL AND ALMOST PASSED OUT LIKE A WEIRDO!" Blackstar said being annoying. Kid was about to yell back when Stein interrupted them. "Both of you be quiet or I will give you both 7 days of detention." Stein said. "8 PLEASE SAY 8,7 ISN'T SYMETRICAL!" Kid said screaming in Steins face. "Sit down before I diesect you!" Stein said. Kid and Blackstar ran to their seats quickly. Soul some how was in class in front of Maka and she just gave him the stink eye. The class went by freaky fast and everyone was piling out of the room. Liz was still sitting down in her seat talking to Maka. "So how are we gonna get that pervey albino?" Maka asked. Liz smiled wickedly. "Well…" She began. It was going to be good.

**Well whatcha think? Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter the next one will be up either today or tomorrow cause its not hard for me to come up with the ideas and stuff. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see ya guys around.**

**Love,**

**Music 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been really busy yet not really but I've been working on it and yesterday my computer fucked up and erased everything I had writen for the chapter. Also I'm on wattpad so if you wanna read some more of my stories go to watt pad and read my stories of awesomeness. I have been being lazy and pushing the story away from my mind. So to make it up to you I will give you guys a really LONG CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**So expect it by either today or tomorrow so yay!**

**Anyway this is my apology and reason why i haven't updated.**

**So if you think i'm an ass then...**

**I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME PLEASEEEEEEE! XD**

**Anyway see you guys later with the new chapter!**

**Luv y'all (Yeah IDK why I said y'all either)**

**Bye!**

**~Music~ :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its been a while since i've updated this story but I've been working on to make up for the LONNNNNNGGGGGGG wait I'm gonna make this chapter as long as I can make it. Also Crona is in this chapter for a few and I just want to tell you that in this story he/she is going to be a boy ok! Well enjoy this long chapter!**

"Ok so the plan is to pretend to change your mind about going out with Soul,then be the most bitchiest girlfriend ever then when he's about to dump you,YOU dump HIM in public so everyone will see that he's not so awesome and cool!" Liz said wickedly. Maka grinned. "Perfect!" She said. They kept talking in the empty classroom for a minute until a certain albino came up to their desk. Maka turned. "What do you want!?" She said venom dripping from each word. Liz elbowed Maka. "OW!" She screamed. Soul smirked as usual. "Sooooo anyway have you changed your mind about going out with all this?" He asks motioning his hands all around him. Maka was about to puke. "Um...sure!" She said with a extremely fake smile. Soul smirked again. "Really!" He said with a surprised look on his face. Maka kept her extremely fake smile on her face. "Yeah of course your just...so...cute?!" She said/asked trying not to puke. Soul to a real long and hard look at her seeing if she was for real. "Ok then!" He said smirking (Of course). He kissed Maka on the cheek. "See you later babe!" He said then walked away. As soon as he left Maka wiped her cheek a bunch of times. "He kissed my cheek!normally I would be happy if a guy kissed me but he just made this even more harder then it fucking has to be!" She yelled to Liz.

"Well look on the bright side...he didn't kiss you...for very...long." She said carefully. "UGH!" Maka groaned as they went outside the classroom. "Hey theres Patti!" Liz said pointing to Patti who was sitting next to Crona Gorgan. They walked up to them. "Hey big sis,hey Maka!" Patti yelled hugging them both. Crona just looked at them and started shaking. "I can't deal with new people." Crona said scared. "Um Patti whos that?" Maka asked pointing to Crona. "OH THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD CRONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Patti yelled sqeezing the shit out of Crona. "P-patti l-let g-go your chooking me..." Crona said trying to get air. "Oh! Sorry Crona!" Patti said letting go of Crona's neck. "Nice to meet you Crona I'm Maka!" Maka said out of the blue. "Uh...hi...Maka..." Crona said semi-scared. Maka just stood infront of him smiling. Crona gave a little smile to his new friend. "Anyway why don't we head on home!" Liz said. "Um sure whos house are we heading to!?" Patti asked. "Hey Maka can we come to your house?" Liz asked. "Pleaseeeeeeeee!" Liz and Patti begged. Maka looked at the young girls and sighed. "Sure why not!" Maka said. "YAY!" They cheered.

"Wait where's Tsubaki!?" Maka asked. Liz and Patti looked around. "TSUBAKI,TSUBAKI OMG WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!? SHES DEAD ISN'T SHE OMG TSUBAKI!" Patti screamed. "Patti calm down shes probably waiting for us." Liz said trying to calm down Patti. Crona stood in the corner shaking. "Um...guys..." Maka said. Patti kept screaming and Liz kept trying to calm her down. "Guys!" Maka said louder. Patti kept scraming. "GUYS!" Maka screamed. Liz and Patti looked at her. "Tsubaki left early she got sick." Maka said. "How do you know?" Patti asked. "I just asked while you girls were busy." Maka said giggling. "Oh well then... TO MAKA'S HOUSE!" Patti yelled. "Ok." Maka said with a smile. They walked out of the school and walked to Maka's house leaving Crona. "They left." He said walking home to his house. The girls walked for 20 minutes before ariving at the house.

"Wow you have such a nice place." Liz said. "Oh this its nothing its just a small apartment but I'm glad you like it!" Maka said smiling."So what do you wanna do?" Liz asked. "Oo oo I know why don't we look at stuff on the computer!" Patti said grabing Maka's laptop from the table it was on. "Oh..um..ok lets go and watch it in Makas room." Liz said smiling. "Alright!" Maka said. They walked into Makas room and looked around. It was plain but still nice. It had tanish walls and a white bed, it also had a desk for Makas work and a book shelf. "It really not much but its comfortable." Maka said nervously. "It nice I like it!" Liz said smiling. Maka looked at the floor and smiled. "Alright lets go on youtube!" Patti said jumping on to Makas bed with the laptop in her hand. Maka and Liz jump on it to and sat on each side of Patti. Patti put on some videos that she liked then some Liz liked and then some Maka liked. Then Patti put on a song. It was Fire Starter by Demi Lovato. "I love this song!" Maka said. "Why don't you sing it then!" Patti said. Maka looked at them both. "Oh no I can't sing I'm terrible I don't think you with lik-" She got cut off. "Nonsence c'mon lets hear it." Liz said smiling. Maka looked at them again. "Ok." Maka said.

Computer:**Bold** Maka:_Italic_

_There's an S under my clothes_

_On my chest where nobody else can see_

_I light up when the doors are closed_

_I am free_

_Yeah_

_And I wish I can my move_

_I can tell that you're into me_

_and I don't got a thing to lose_

_in my dreams_

_in my dreams_

_I'm a bad ass,__jumping off a moving train_

_I'm a James Bond,putting all them guys to shame_

_I'm a wild card,and I'm gonna steal your game_

_You better watch out_

_I'm a fire starter_

_make your blood run faster_

_I melt heart likes water_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

I'm a fire starter

I'm a sweet disaster

_I melt heart likes water_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_I might look all innocent_

_But the ambers are buring inside of me_

_and I'm ready to take that step_

_Can't you see_

**Can't you see**

**I'm a bad ass**

_jumping off a moving train_

_I'm a James Bond_

_putting all them guys to shame_

_I'm a wild card_

_Imma bout to take my aim_

_You better watch out_

**watch out**

**I'm_ a fire starter_**

_I'm a sweet disaster_

_I melt heart likes water_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

I'm a fire starter

I'm a sweet disaster

_I melt heart likes water_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_Up so high_

_I'm burning up_

_Kiss your lips_

_I'm waking up_

_There's nothing more to be afriad of_

_There's an S under my clothes_

_On my chest where nobody else can see_

I'm_ a fire starter_

_I'm a sweet disaster_

_I melt heart likes water_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

I'm a fire starter

I'm a sweet disaster

_I melt heart likes water_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

I'm_ a fire starter_

_I'm a sweet disaster_

_I melt heart likes water_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

I'm_ a fire starter_

_I'm a sweet disaster_

_I melt heart likes water_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

_Oh oh_

**Yeah yeah**

I'm_ a fire starter_

The music ended and Liz and Patti stood there staring at her with big smiles on there face."That was...AMAZING!" Liz and Patti said in a unison. "We had no idea you could sing like that!" They both said. "Well I only sang to my friends at my old school so I never sing to anyone else really,plus we just met how could you know!" Maka said blushing. "Well even though we just met we still are BFFs right!?" Patti asked. Maka thought for a minute. "Yeah I guess we are!" Maka said smiling. "YAY!" They said hugging Maka. "uh." Maka said in shock. She smiled and and hugged them smiled hugging them. The hug lasted for a while and then Patti asked Maka something. "Maka?" Patti ask/said. "Hmm what?" Maka asked. Patti looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "It's getting kinda you think we stay here for the night?" Patti asked. Maka looked at them as if she thought they were joking. "Sure!" Maka said giggling. "Yay!" They cheered for the 3rd time today. They all grouped into Makas big welcoming bed. Liz and Patti fell asleep while Maka stood up thinking. _'Never in my entire life have I met such fun friends. Sure I might of had it at my old school but there's something about those 2 well 3 that make me feel welcome. Thank you Liz,Patti, and Tsubaki for becoming my friends and making me feel welcome!"_ Maka thought to herself. Then before Maka knew it she drifted off to sleep.

**Awww how cute! Ok so I tried making it pretty long I like leaving you at good moments and awesome cliff hangers but whatever. Anyway I hope you guys liked it I worked hard on it. That was a super sweet moment. Anyway tell me what you thought. Tell me if I should add more of something or less of something. Well I really hoped you liked it guys. Also I might be changeing my user name to EmoFreak427 so you know where to find me if I do! And The next chapter will be about the morning to school and it will have all the characters (Main ones though) and a appearence from Sprit YAY! Anyway I love you all thanks for reading Bye!**

**Love,**

**~Music~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! So I wanna thank all you for loving this story,reviewing,following,and favoriting. I love you guys you guys are the reason I keep writing you make me feel happy! The chapters with be showing what both groups are doing and talking about and there might be a few POV from our characters in future chapters so it'll be a lot of fun! Anyway I wanna give you guys a long chapter so here it is! So let the story begin!**

Liz and Patti woke up in Makas room,but Maka wasn't there. "Sis wheres Maka?" Liz asked. "I don't you smell that?" Patti answered. The girls sniffed the air and smelled got up and walked to the kitchen. There they saw Maka all dressed and making breakfast. Maka turned around. "Oh,your up great I just finished making breakfast I hope your hungry!" Maka said smiling whole putting the food on the table. Liz and Patti looked at each other. "We're starving thanks for making breakfast!" They said in unsion. They all sat down and ate. "Yum where did you learn how to cook like this?" Liz asked. Maka smiled. "Oh my mom taught me shes a wonderful cook and she taught me all her tricks." Maka said. "Wow she must be awesome!" Patti said. "She is." Maka said.

Liz looked at her and got an idea. "So anyway changing the subject I think I know how to make you a total bitch when your with Soul D-bag Evans!" Liz said. Patti giggled when Liz said D-bag. "Really how!?" Maka asked. "Well you need to change your look and I'm gonna talk to my friend Kid and see if once you break up with Soul you go out with him to see how Soul will react." Liz said smiling. Maka thought long and hard. "Ok that sounds awesom!We'll go shopping after school." Maka said. "YAY!" Liz and Patti said in unsion.

They all finished eating and Liz and Patti went to get ready. 10 minutes later Liz and Patti came out of the bathroom with diffrent clothes on. Liz was wearing a white skirt with white tights,a blue t-shirt white a white jacket on,a white and blue hat,and white and blue shoes. Patti was wearing the same thing except she had white shorts and no tights. "Um where did you get those?" Maka asked confushed. "Oh we keep extra clothes in our bags just in case something happens!" Liz said. "Yeah don't we look cute!?" Patti said with a big smile. Maka nodded she thought they looked really nice compared to her outfit. She wore a red mini skirt,a white button up shirt,a tan sweater vest with a green and white tie, and boots. While the girls hair was down Makas was in two pigtails making her look innocent. "We like your outfit too Maka!" Liz said smiling. "Oh um thanks I like yours a lot better than mine though." Maka said. The sister smiled and hugged Maka. The hug lasted 3 minutes before Maka broke the hug. "We better get to school it starts in...15 MINUTES!" Maka screamed. She grabbed her stuff and starting running out the door. "MAKA WAIT!" The sisters called and ran after her.

~**With Soul and the guys~**

"So she finally said yes?" Kid asked with wide eyes. Soul smirked. "Yep she just out of no where said that she changed her mind and that I was cute." He said searching for something in his locker. "So then when do you plan on dumping her?" Blackstar asked. Soul thought about it he hadn't really thought she would say yes and when she did Soul got completely off guard. "I don't know actually." He said shutting his locker. "Wow the famous Soul 'Eater' Evans didn't put any thought into what he is going to plan on doing to a girl who was playing hard to get you're losing your touch dude!" Blackstar said laughing. Soul growled. "Fine we'll go on our first date tonight!" He said annoyed. "And where will you be taking her on this so called 'date'?" Kid asked knowing Soul had no idea. "What about that club near that coffee shop?" Kid said/asked Soul. Soul smirked. "Yeah that's perfect! And I have a plan to make her fall madly in love with me so this one will be hurt more then the others." He said grinning evilly. "Really,tell us this is getting better and better for some reason!" Blackstar said grinning. Kid shook his head. '_This can't be good_.' He thought.

**~With Maka and the girl~**

"MAKA THERE YOU ARE!" Patti screamed pouncing on Maka making her fall flat on her face. "What the fuck Patti that really hurt!" Maka yelled. "Sorry you jut ran out of your house so fucking fast we thought someone died or something!" Patti said helping Maka up. "Oh sorry I just freak out when I'm running late sorry!" Maka said nervously as if she thought they were going to get up and walk out of her life foreva. "Its alright we don't mind!" Liz said smiling warmly. Maka sighed then smiled. "Do you guys know when Tsubaki will be back at school?" Maka asked with the tone of worried in her voice. "I hope by next week cause Hiro that cute guy is throwing a party and he's inviting everyone on his good side and since you haven't met he will invite you cause you are a girl." Liz said turning to the blonde boy smiling at her good friend. "Sound fun,but i'm sure Mr.D-bag wants to take me to that party." Maka said rolling her eyes. As if right on cue Soul walked up to the 3 friends. "Speak of the devil." Liz said.

"Hey Patti and Bitchy!" Soul said chuckling at his own joke. "It's Liz dumb ass or is your head band so tight that your forgetting names!" Liz said clenching her fists. Soul rolled his eyes. "As much as I love to see you angry I came to talk to my girlfriend!" Soul said grinning. "Ugh!" Liz said as she rolled her blue eyes slowly so Soul would notice. But he didn't. He walked up to Maka and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "What do you want Souly pie!" Maka said trying to annoy him. "I came to tell you that tonight we're going to dinner then a club so wear something pretty." Soul said with a toothy grin. "A club that sounds so fucking boring it better be fun or I will not be a nice person!" Maka said trying to sound bitchy but realized she failed. Soul laughed. "Ok it will be just wear something that I can stare at you in or i'm walking out of the club!" Soul said one upping her with the bitchy kind of thing. "Fine whatever I but if you aren't looking good either i'm taking your motorcycle and leaving you at the restaurant and you can walk to your house!" Maka said trying to one up him. "Your really hot when your bitchy." Soul said grinning. Maka felt her face turn red. '_Why am I blushing_?' She thought. Soul smirked. "Well then I guess i'll see you tonight here's my number text me your address i'll pick you up at whatever time is good for you." Soul said handing Maka a piece of paper with his phone number. Maka blushed again. "Ok thanks." Maka said taking the piece of paper. "No problem babe." Soul said smirking. He kissed her. "See you tonight." He said walking away.

"Wow that was really...wow." Liz said shocked at what just happened. "I know but Maka you blushed when he called you hot and when he gave you his number do you like him or something!?" Patti asked. "No I just got caught off guard I would never even like a guy like Soul this date is payback it's nothing more Soul needs to learn to not be such a jerk!" Maka said venom in every word. Liz knew that maybe just a teeny tiny bit that Maka did have a feeling for Soul but she just won't show it. "Well hey lets get to class we might see Kid so we can tell him our plan of mass destruction!" Patti said with a creepy face. Maka and Liz laughed as they started walking towards Professor Stein's class. While Patti skiped and sang a little creepy song.

They walked into Steins class and saw Kid sitting in his seat talking to Blackstar who surprisingly came to class early. They walked up to them with smiles. "Hey Kid,Blackstar!" Liz said as they took seats around the two. Kid smiled. "Hey Liz,Patti!" He said. He looked over at Maka and smiled. "You must be Maka,Souls new victim I mean girlfriends!" Kid said laughing at his own slip up. "Yeah nice to meet you,your Kid right!?" Maka asked. "Yeah and this is Blackstar." Kid said directing his hand towards Blackstar. "I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR I SHOULD'VE BEEN INTRODUCED BETTER THAN THAT!" Blackstar screamed. "Blackstar Tsubaki isn't here no need to show off unless you like being a douche!" Liz said rolling her eyes at the blue hair monkey. Blackstar frowned and sat down. "Anyway...We need your help." Liz said. Kid looked at them. "What for?" He asked. "We're getting payback on Soul and we wanted to no if you would pretend to go out with Maka when she dumps Soul to see how he will react." Patti said giggling at the plan. "Wow you're trying to get back at Soul this should be fun!" Blackstar said excited. "It will be fucking awesome that douche is going down." Maka said smirking. "So are you guys in?" Liz asked. Kid and Blackstar looked at each other. "Fuck yeah count us in!" They both said. "WOO HOO!" The girls said in unsion.

**(Maka POV)**

After a few minutes more people walked in and soon enough Stein walked in. "Alright we will be dissecting this extincted bird!" Stein said with a creepy ass smile. I raised my hand. "Um doesn't that mean that that bird is the last one left and if so couldn't you go to prison for something like that!?" I asked. "Yes and thats why you kids are going to dissect it!" Stein said laughing. "I'm just yanking your chains,you will be fighting!" He said pumping a fist into the air. "YAAAAAAAAA!" All the guys said. "UGHHHHHHHHH!" Most of the girls moaned. "Stein can we like do something else for the girls!" Some girl called out. "Fine you can just...I DON'T KNOW THINK OF SOMETHING YOURSELF!" Stein screamed not really caring just wanting to go and fight something. The class walked out with Stein and most of the girl went under a tree or did something boring and giggle and blah blah blah. Me,Liz,and Patti talked about our plan. "Ok so we're going to go shopping today since you got your date and what not and a whole new wardrobe!" Liz said excited. I sighed. "Ok but if you get me something extremely slutty then I will leave!" I said. "Fine." Patti rest of class went by fast. Me,Liz,and Patti talked about how we are going to tell Tsubaki and how she was going to help with the plan. Then we watched Soul and Blackstar fight and watching Blackstar fail.

After they fought class ended and we went to lunch. They were serving something that looked like meat but I don't think it was. I sat down at a table with Liz and Patti and sadly enough Soul,Kid,and Blackstar cause Kid wanted the table to be symmetrical. "I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR NONE OF YOU CAN BE AS AWESOME AS ME NOW MY PEASANTS GIVE ME YOUR FOOD!" Blackstar screamed to us. I rolled my eyes. "Blackstar shut up!" Soul said rolling his eyes too. Liz looked at me. "You forgot to tell us yesterday why you hate your dad and why your more proud of your mom then your dad!" Liz said. "Wait who's your dad?" Kid asked hinting that he might know what Liz is talking about. "Um Spirit Albarn." I said. Soul spit his water everywhere. "Spirit Albarn!? He is a fucking bad ass death scythe and your his daughter!?" Soul asked really surprised. "Um yeah I believe Professor Stein yelled that out yesterday." I said picking at my food. "Oh yeah I kinda zone out when Stein starts talking." Soul said. "Big shocker." I said rolling my eyes. "So why don't you like him?" Soul asked. "Cause he's a lying cheating douche bag and i want nothing to do with him!" I said angry. "Oh uh thats cool..." He said. "But whatever,if you cheat on me I will hurt you!" I said darkly looking straight into Soul crimson eyes. He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Don't worry you would know if I was!" He said laughing. "Maakkkkkaaaaa CHOP!" I chopped him. "Ow what the fuck!" Soul said angry as he was rubbing his head. "Say something stupid you get a chop." I said rolling my eyes for the 100th time today. "Ow." Soul said under is breathe. Everyone but Soul giggled at what I did. "That was awesome!" Liz said. "Clearly funny!" Kid said. "I THINK I PEED MY PANTS!" Patti said. "Ugh whatever I'm going to go!" Soul said then got up and walked away.

The rest of the day was boring. Soul didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. But its not like I want him too. Heh. Anyway I went home by myself this time and relaxed.

**To be continued...**

**Hey guys that was your really long chapter soooo sorry for the wait i've been having writers block. It will be coming out soon cause school and what not. But I hope you enjoyed it! I promise not you make you wait so long. Anyway love you guys.**

**love,**

**Music **


End file.
